Novia
Novia (Teresa Didae) is a minor character on The Venture Bros. She is of an enigmatic nature, an old enemy of Lady Au Pair (later known as Dr. Mrs. The Monarch), said by Night Dick to marry and kill men for their fortunes. Dr. Venture has made an effort to court her. Character History According to Night Dick, Teresa Didae was a nonentity until she made an appearance at age 25. By his account, she married a number of men and then killed them for their fortunes. Night Dick speaks of her bitterly, suggesting that he may have once been her husband and that he blamed his "death" on her. At some point in her past, she became enemies with Lady Au Pair. Novia defeated Lady Au Pair and her Murderous Moppets Tim-Tom and Kevin in the plot to seize the Faith Diamond, snatching it from Lady Au Pair's hands and throwing an exploding bouquet at them. What Novia did with the diamond is not revealed, but the event was later noted by the Guild of Calamitous Intent to be Lady Au Pair's greatest defeat. Years later, Dr. Venture sought information on Teresa from Night Dick. Night Dick handed a file on her and bitterly talked about her apparently evil and deceptive nature. Dr. Venture nonetheless intended to date her. After enlisting help form Hank Venture to get her attention on Facebook, Dr. Venture invited her to a date at VenTech Tower. With Brock Samson, Hank, and Dean's assistance, Dr. Venture went through a series of drills to prevent his murder. In Columbus Circle, just outside of the VenTech Tower, Lady Au Pair and Novia finally had their reunion arching. Lady Au Pair found herself feeling overwhelmed by the situation and ended up crying on Novia's coat instead of battling her, with Novia comforting her. She later took some solace in showing 21 that she managed to steal Novia's wallet when the two women embraced. To further prepare Dr. Venture for his date, Brock filled him with large quantities of antivenom and other drugs to prevent a poisoning, the combination of which left Dr. Venture in a woozy, intoxicated state. When he asked Teresa if this was a "booty call", she expressed a certain degree of appreciation for Dr. Venture's honesty. He brought up her past, but Novia said what he may have heard of her is not true, though she confirmed that she has "skeletons in her closet". Dr. Venture ultimately asked Teresa if he had a chance with her. He passed out, however, before she could answer. With Brock's laser sight targeted at her head, she put her hands in the air and calmly swore she didn't knock him out. In The Forecast Manufacturer, it is revealed that Novia ultimately rejected Dr. Venture, and had a restraining order issued against him. However, Dr. Venture subsequently began messaging her with a false Facebook account. Episode Appearances Season 7 * ''The Terminus Mandate'' * The Forecast Manufacturer (mentioned only) Trivia * Novia is Spanish for girlfriend / fiancée / bride. * Night Dick says her friends would call her "Terri" if she had any. * Theridiidiae ("Terri Didae") is the taxonomic family to which black widows, among other spiders, belong. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Inhabitants of New York Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Voiced By Cristin Milioti Category:Widows/widowers